


Hail to the King

by 3rikala



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Family Member Death, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Political Alliances, Skyrim Civil War, True Love, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rikala/pseuds/3rikala
Summary: Eilonwyn Mjororinsdottir longs for nothing more than to make a name for herself throughout Skyrim, what she didn't expect to receive instead was to be swept up in politics and war.





	Hail to the King

Sparks showered the night sky, as hammer struck red hot steel tendrils of hair clung to Eilonwyn’s face and neck. Her teacher and friend, Alvor stood next to her, pouring molten metal into a mold. The two smith’s worked late into the night, in a quick attempt of filling the rather large order for swords giving to them by the Imperial army. Alvor was a devout Imperial follower, as many members of his family were soldiers, fighting off what he referred to as rebel scum. One hundred swords in a week, for two people shouldn’t’ve been an issue, but they all had to have some degree of filigree into the handle, for everyone to know that the sword was crafted by Alvor of Riverwood. Eilonwyn never understood this desire, as she knew blacksmithing wasn’t her true calling. But then again neither was farming, and she spend the majority of her life cultivating the crops for her uncle Severio. 

She stretched her neck out and felt a satisfying pop, “Alvor, we should head to bed. It must be past midnight by now and you know how Sigrid gets when you don’t come to bed.” He sighed beside her, stressed by not having the order completed, and because of the constant desire for attention by his wife. 

“We will resume work in the morning, we have maybe ten left, so it shouldn’t be a problem to finish it by lunch tomorrow.” Alvor wiped his face on a rag hanging at his belt. Eilonwyn nodded, her body screaming in protest, they had been working what felt like nonstop and she was well overdue for a day off. 

“Let’s hope so, if I have to make another sword I might just accidentally fall into the forge.” This earned a chuckle out of Alvor, and together they headed into the house. Eilonwyn shut the door to her room and collapsed on her bed, asleep before she even hit the pillow. 

 

Putting the last finishing touches on the final two swords you could tell there was a warm feeling of relief between them, Alvor smiled polishing the last handle. “It hurts to know half of these gorgeous babies will be left on the battlefield.” He said, holding his last one in the air, admiring the handy work, “you’ve really grown as a smith Eilonwyn, I hope you stay with it.”

“It means a lot to hear that from you, you’re a good teacher.” The young girl smiled brightly, Eilonwyn had been working alongside Alvor since the start of Second Seed. Not only had she taken on the position as right-hand man, but when Alvor and Sigrid went to deliver product Eilonwyn was solely responsible for their daughter Dorthe. Who was truly a sweet girl, quick to learn and helpful around the forge. Alvor would head out first light of the next day, out towards Rorikstead lay a small Imperial camp, he would distribute the swords to their soldiers. Thankfully he had made the trip plenty of times since the start of the war and would be home in less than a fortnight. During this time Eilonwyn would usually rest, drink at the Inn with friends, and read with Dorthe. 

She looked out to the setting sun, relaxing into her chair. “Go ahead, get cleaned up. Camilla will be expecting you at the Sleeping Giant. You’d best fight off Sven and Faendal, we all know that they’ll be pestering her.” Eilonwyn laughed, getting to her feet and stretching out.

“I’ll see you off tomorrow, Dorthe won’t let me miss it.” She added as Alvor gave her a knowing look, the twenty-year-old was notoriously bad for not coming home till daybreak, usually very drunk. She waved the older man away, “it wasn’t even a fortnight ago I witnessed you stumbling in from a date with a barrel of Blackbriar mead.” Alvor laughed, the sound like thunder. 

“I’ll never forget anything around here thanks to the likes of you and that feisty wife of mine.” Alvor shooed her off, and Eilonwyn made her way to the house to change. She truly enjoyed the life of living in the village, it was a peaceful existence, something she wasn’t used to growing up in the shadow of Dragonsreach. Quickly shedding her black slacks and unbinding her chest she quickly slipped on a lighter blue dress. It wasn’t anything spectacular, who was she aiming to impress. Riverwood didn’t exactly host a wide variety of handsome bachelors, and the men that were single usually were pining after Camilla. Camilla was truly a beauty, her dark hair and smooth complexion, she had never done hard labor in her life, and it made men want to spoil her senseless. Eilonwyn couldn’t help but be jealous of the other woman, she didn’t view herself as nearly the beauty. She knew she wasn’t a bad looking woman, but she was plain. The only things about herself that she thought was beautiful was her head of thick strawberry blonde hair, which she had her father to thank for that, and her bright green eyes. Eilonwyn smoothed out her skirt and made her way the Sleeping Giant Inn. 

 

The inn wasn’t exactly busy, but many familiar faces around the village could be seen. Camilla called out her name, standing up from her table and waving her over. Eilonwyn smiled, and walked over, earning a slightly dirty look from the two men seated on either side of her. “Faendal be a dear and get Eilonwyn a tankard,” Camilla pushed her chest out slightly and the elf’s eyes lit up.

“Of course!” he stood up quickly and made his way over to the bar. Camilla patted the now empty seat beside her. Eilonwyn plopped down and the brunette quickly threw her arms around her. Sven took the hint and left, promptly picking up his lute to play a soft tune. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you since six Turdas ago.” Camilla pouted slightly.

“It’s barely been two, enough with the theatrics,” Eilonwyn laughed and patted Camilla’s arm. 

“Can you blame me, those two are driving me to throw myself into the river.” And as if on cue Faendal arrived with two large mugs of mead. There was a slight hitch in Faendal’s face, confirming to Eilonwyn that he caught the tail end of Camilla’s winding. 

Eilonwyn interrupts and meets Faendal’s gaze, “surely you mean Sven more though?” 

“Well of course, I think if I have to hear him butcher Ragnar the Red one more time I absolutely will lose my mind.” Faendal smiled, and unspoken thanks to Eilonwyn. He set the tankards down before joining them. Eilonwyn always had a soft spot for the elf, he had a big heart and wanted nothing more than Camilla to love. While Sven on the other hand was cocky and manipulative, the only thing going for him was that he was undeniably handsome. She knew that, that was the only reason Camilla entertained the idea of him.

Eilonwyn took a hearty drink of mead and enjoyed the sweetness, well earned after the long work load. “How’s the forge, you and Alvor look awfully busy.” Faendal saw all, for her worked at the mill, which was within eyeshot. 

“We just finished an insane order for the imperials out by Rorikstead, I swear they’re all idiots. They go through blades quicker than any camp we’ve supplied to, but I mean money is money as far as Alvor is concerned.” Eilonwyn shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind actually making something other than a great sword though.” Faendal smiled kindly and drank.

“I don’t blame you, I’ve thought about doing something other than work at the mill, but I doubt I would find anything I enjoy as much.” It was evident that part of Faendal stayed in Riverwood for Camilla. Eilonwyn wished that Camilla would make up her mind already, she constantly complained about just wanting to find a good husband and settle down, but never actually did anything to make that happen. 

Speaking of Camilla, she got to her feet and smiled at the two, “I’m going to grab some food, you guys want anything?” As if on cue Eilonwyn’s stomach grumbled craving Orgnar’s rabbit stew.

“I’ll grab a bowl of stew and some bread. It’s been a long day, we didn’t stop for lunch.” Eilonwyn said, and Faendal nodded in agreement. 

“No wonder you’re so skinny, you better start eating more, or you’ll waste away to nothing.” Camilla said sternly, Eilonwyn rolled her eyes and gestured towards her friend rudely, earning a smile from Camilla. 

Faendal chuckled and turned to look seriously at Eilonwyn. “Anything from Camilla yet? I’ve been trying to secure an amulet of Mara.” He had wasted no time as Camilla joked with the all too serious Orgnar. 

Eilonwyn leaned in, arms folded in front of her, “make your move Faendal, as much as Sven claims to love her he will never propose. He’s too scared of Lucan.”

“I am too, but I also know how much he hates Sven. The man is a leech, only after Camilla to fuck her and leave her high and dry for another pretty maiden. I see how he looks at Alvor’s wife, and even Daphne.” Faendal remarked confidence in himself rising. Eilonwyn choked on her mead at the thought of the young stud lusting after the Inn owner. She was a hardened woman nearing her sixties, gruff and to the point. She definitely would have no time for Sven’s ways, but then again, she was a lady of mystery, so you never truly know what goes on behind closed doors. 

“You’re not wrong, I know a woman in Whiterun who might be able to send you an amulet. Her name is Ysolda, and she’s an amateur trader with ties to the Khajit.” Eilonwyn smiled, “once you get that, talk to Lucan. He’s an old-fashioned man and you’ll have to ask him for his sister’s hand. I don’t think Camilla would be able to resist you after she sees all the effort put in.”  
Faendal patted Eilonwyn’s arm, “it’s nice someone has faith in me, Gerdur thinks I am silly trying to pursue her.” The two leaned back and laughed, knowing that there was no romantic bone in Gerdur’s body, she was all work and no play and hell even her marriage was a business deal at first. Camilla approached the table, looking towards the two friends inquisitively. 

“What’s so funny over here?” Camilla raised an eyebrow.

“Gerdur being romantic and lovey dovey.” Eilonwyn smiled, downing the last of the tankard, “another round everyone?”

***

Sunlight danced over the mountains surrounding Riverwood, the sight had to be Eilonwyn’s favorite sight in the entire world, you couldn’t beat the fresh smell of pine and the clear crisp water flowing from the mountain run off. There was something so invigorating about her surroundings. Alvor left in the early hours, an emotional goodbye from his wife and daughter, Eilonwyn shared a short hug with her mentor. Regardless of how optimistic they all were travelling always came with a certain degree of risk, whether it be the weather, or wolves… bandits…

Eilonwyn still has nightmares, even seventeen years later sometimes she could smell her parents blood. Sjanjolf Mjororinsdottir and Selevita Pelagia were too young when they were slaughtered by bandits just outside of Korvanjund Crypt. The only reason Eilonwyn was spared was because of the female bandit who found her hiding under the carriage, she made the girl stay hidden as they robbed her parent’s corpses. The only thing that was left was a few of her mother’s notebooks, their wedding bands (which Eilonwyn wore around her neck), and her father’s amulet of Talos. Eilonwyn hid under that carriage for two days before she was found by a passing Khajiit caravan. They fed her, clothed her, and took her to Pelagia farm in Whiterun. Her uncle was devastated by the news, and recruited a few Companions to recover the bodies, and escort him to settle the estate. Everything was left to Eilonwyn, and she would always have her family’s home in Windhelm. 

Two weeks of blissful rest, there was something so wonderful about relaxing after weeks of hard work. It was her last day to do so, for Alvor would arrive home. Camilla and Eilonwyn were just outside of Riverwood, with their feet in the river, watching the salmon swim upstream. The sun poured down around them, and Eilonwyn opened the fastening on her dress, letting the peaks of her breasts spill out warming in the sun. It was gorgeous weather for the middle of Last Seed, insects were chirping, and birds were singing. Camilla was perched on a rock, her dress hiked up around her thighs, splashing the water slightly. 

“Any thought on what you are going to do about those men who answer your every beck and call?” Eilonwyn inquired playfully, shielding her eyes against the sun. Camilla met her gaze and shrugged. 

“I know Faendal is the obvious choice, trust me. I even have Lucan preaching that to me.” Eilonwyn smiled, happy that if Faendal went through with it, it would be easy for him. “But I know this sounds horrible, but Sven is just so…”

“Gorgeous?” Eilonwyn filled in the thought.

“Yes, gorgeous. I mean can you imagine what our children would look like?” Camilla sighed and kicked up some water.  
“He’s not going to treat you right...” Eilonwyn sighed, “You don’t want to turn out like Hilde, Sven treats his mother like shit, so I just know he would treat you as such.” Camilla nodded, and Eilonwyn looked out ahead, Bleak Falls Barrow loomed over them and a chill ran down her spine. She could only hope her friend would make as she said, the obvious choice, for it was the right one. 

Suddenly there was a roar across the sky, and a large shadow blocked out the sun. The earth trembled, and the two women jumped to their feet. Camilla ran over to Eilonwyn and they wrapped their arms around each just in time to see what was happening. A dragon.

There was a dragon. His enormous black wings filled Eilonwyn with absolute dread, there was no way, dragons had been gone for years… But there it was, and with a final, stomach churning roar it disappeared over the Barrow. Her blood ran cold as they stood there frozen, not only in fear but in disbelief. “What the fuck was that?” Camilla was the first to break the silence, Eilonwyn swallowed the urge to throw up and the two women quickly righted themselves.  
“It came from Helgen’s direction, we have to find help. There is no way that anyone in Riverwood missed that right?” Eilonwyn quickly slipped on her shoes, and together they ran back in the direction of home. She prayed that someone saw it, and that they weren’t just losing their minds. 

By the time that they arrived home, there was a strange man standing outside of the forge, talking with Alvor. Her mentor quickly ushered the young man inside the house, peering around to see if anyone was watching. Eilonwyn ran for the door, Camilla turned and ran towards the Trader to warn her brother. Bursting inside all eyes quickly snapped to her, the young man jumped to his feet drawing his blade. Eilonwyn stayed pressed herself against the door behind her.

“Hadvar you put that blade down now, she’s my apprentice!” Alvor bellowed, making the young man stop in his tracks.

He slowly sheathed the blade and sat back down in his seat at the table, “how do we know she can be trusted?” 

“Because I just saw a fucking dragon fly over the Barrow!” Eilonwyn shouted, Alvor made his way over to the maiden and guided her to sit in the chair opposite Hadvar. He must’ve only been a few years older than herself and was battled hardened. His Imperial uniform was tattered with blood and flame. His face was paled out, and gaunt. He had seen something awful.

“Helgen is destroyed…” He said finally, and after a moment to let it all sink in he continued, “we had Ulfric Stormcloak in our grasp, finally lined up for execution, then suddenly out of nowhere there was a dragon.” He trailed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I will be posting chapters tri-weekly, and would love to hear what you think. :)


End file.
